


I Like Me Better When I'm With You - Saioumota One Shot Collection

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, I'd kill for them, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Momota Kaito-centric, Multi, My Boys™, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No Smut, Oma Kokichi-centric, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Saihara Shuichi-centric, Saioumota are my boys™, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: A collection of Saioumota one shots because no one else writes for my favorite ships so I have to do it myself.This is gonna be a mix-up of in-game, post-game, and non-despair. Other characters from all the games will make appearances.Kinda inspired by this Tik Tok: https://vm.tiktok.com/7Rrfqt/
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 82





	1. It's 6am On A Saturday Morning - Non-Despair

"Oh my God, Kaito can you just stoooop? It's Saturday, let Shumai and I sleep in. You can go do your weird routine, but leave us be." Kokichi wrapped himself around Shuichi, who was still out cold. He had stayed up late working on a case and didn't go to bed until a few hours ago at around two. It was currently six am, the taller man's normal time to wake up, no matter what the day was. Kokichi snuggled up close to the sleeping detective. The blue-haired boy snored quietly in his sleep, his hair messy from sleeping.

"C'mon Kokichi, it's not that early. Besides its good to have a routine. You'll be fine." Kaito went to pull the blanket off of his boyfriends but was met with a hiss from his smaller one. His eyes widened. "Did you just hiss at me?!" He heard a little snicker from under the covers.

"Of course I did. You're trying to wake me and my beloved Shumai up. That's like the worst thing you could ever do to a supreme leader such as myself. And doing something like that can only lead to death! I'll have D.I.C.E. come after you if you keep this up." Kaito sighed at his words.

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie. As much as we fight, I know you actually care about me. You wouldn't be dating me if you didn't." Kokichi let out a little humming noise.

"What if I'm just faking it? Maybe I'm just putting up with you so I could get my beloved Shumai all to myself. Or is that a lie~?" Kaito rolled his eyes at the last line.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. You can fake it all you want, but both Shu and I know you care." Kaito sat on the bed, placing a hand on Kokichi's leg. "You can act all unloving in front of our friends, but you're actually really easy to read when it's just us three. I've seen the worried looks when it's late and Shu isn't back from work. Or that one time he told me about how worried you were when I was sick that one time with pneumonia. You've become an open book in the past couple of years we've dated. I mean, we're going on our third year of being in this relationship. You haven't done anything to end it yet." Kokichi was quiet. His gaze was focused on the sleeping member of their triad. The silence wasn't pleasant in their usually loud and chaotic apartment.

Finally, the smaller boy spoke. "What can I say...my boyfriends have made me soft." He smiled up at Kaito who had one of his own. "Speaking of boyfriends, get back to bed and cuddle with yours." Kaito let out a little chuckle. 

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Kokichi snorted.

"I owe you nothing. You're forgetting who's the top in this relationship." Kaito shook his head, a humored look on his face.

"Only sometimes. You're a switch and you fucking know it."

"At least it's not as bad as mister emo over here bottoming all the time."

"If he was awake, you'd be in trouble for calling him mister emo."

"I know. It's true though and he needs to let his emo-ness make itself known."

"Is that even an actual word?"

"Of course it is. Now stop stalling and get your ass back in bed." 

Kaito complied and made his way back to the other side of their bed. He climbed in and pulled the covers over his body before wrapping a muscular arm around Shuichi's waist. He looked at his little gremlin boyfriend. "Better?"

"Definitely, now go to sleep." Kokichi closed his eyes and he seemed peaceful. "Also, if you try to leave before either of us wake up, then I will make your day a living nightmare." He snickered at his threat, his eyes still closed.

"Trust me, you already do. You aren't exactly the easiest to deal with." Kokichi smiled softly at the statement.

"Good...I love you..."

"I love you too you little gremlin."

"I know, now go to sleep."

Four hours later, at ten am, three boyfriends woke up next to each other in bed. It was a great way to start off a Saturday morning.


	2. What Can I Say? I'm Gay And I Want Cuddles - Non-Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is a gay little shit and his boyfriends can't say no to his cute little face.

Shuichi sat in Kaito's lap with a cup of coffee in hand. The two were currently sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for their boyfriend to return. Wel the blue-haired boy sipped from his cup, his boyfriend had one are wrapped around his waist well the other held the book he was currently reading. It was sometime closer to noon, and so far it had turned out to be a nice and peaceful morning. Both of them knew that would change once Kokichi returned from D.I.C.E. headquarters. As much as they loved him, he could still be very chaotic. Shuichi had become so distracted that he had barely noticed the weight placed on his shoulder. He turned slightly so he could get a better look at Kaito's face.

Kaito's eyes met his and the astronaut gave him a small smile. "Whatcha thinking about Shu? You're spacin' out a little bit." Shuichi leaned back into Kaito's chest, turning his gaze back to his cup of coffee.

"Just thinkin' about Kichi. He should be back soon, shouldn't he?" Kaito nodded, placing a few kisses on the bad of Shuichi's neck. 

"Yeah, he should be back soon. But until then, I say we get some training in~" Kaito started moving his kisses up higher until he made contact with the other's cheek. Just before the two could get any further, the doorknob twisted and their front door opened. Shuichi could feel Kaito frown slightly against his cheek as Kokichi entered their apartment. He closed the door and made contact with his boyfriends.

"Well, well, well. I'm gone for one night and my boyfriends decide to have fun without me? No fair!" He stomped over to them and stood with his arms crossed. "Shumai put your coffee down! Kaidiot, move that book. You two are gonna give me cuddles!" The two boys gave each other a look before obliging. How could they say no to his cute face? Shuichi set his coffee cup down on the coffee table, along with the book. He sat back on Kaito's lap and held his arms out. Kokichi smirked as he crawled into Shuichi's lap, the detective's arms wrapping around his small frame.

Kokichi nuzzled into the crook of Shuichi's neck, smiling softly. "So Kichi, how was the sleepover with D.I.C.E.?" Shuichi ran a hand through the messy purple hair of his boyfriend, a smile on his face.

"It wasn't a sleepover my beloved. I'll have you know that we're busy planning our next big heist!" Both Kaito and Shuichi knew that was a lie. Their boyfriend's little group was just a harmless prank group. 

"Yeah, sure. It totally wasn't a sleepover where you played games, ate sugar, and painted your nails." Kaito took one of Kokichi's smaller hands in his own and examined his nails which were a completely different color than they were yesterday.

"It wasn't! Now I demand you give me cuddles for assuming what your leader was doing! My business is personal information! You both are only here to be my personal cuddle partners, after all. Nothing else. You don't need any of that top-secret information." Shuichi shook his head lovingly before placing a kiss on his purple hair. 

"Alright Kichi. Whatever you say, Mr. Supreme Leader." Kaito smiled at his two smaller boyfriends.

"So what made you so clingy today? You normally ignore go straight to cuddling the cat before us when you come back from "D.I.C.E. meetings"." Kokichi looked up at the astronaut.

"What can I say? I'm gay and I want cuddles." He buried his face into the crook of Shuichi's neck. At first, it seemed like he calmed down. But then Shuichi let out a little squeak.

"K-Kokichi! Did you just bite my neck?" There was a little laugh.

"Maybe? I did say I was gay, didn't I?" Shuichi sighed as Kaito chuckled at his answer. "If there are no more complaints, I'm gonna go back to what I was doing." Shuichi gasped when he felt Kokichi's lips on his neck once again. 

"Haha, you're making him blush Kichi." Shuichi relaxed in Kaito's grip when he spoke. Kokichi hummed softly as a reply to what Kaito said. It was indeed true though. Shuichi had a dark blush on his cheeks.

Soon enough, the three of them were asleep. Kokichi was worn out from the previous night with D.I.C.E. and his boyfriends were tired from having a late-night themselves. They clung to each other on the couch, the day passing by quickly. The first thing that Kokichi thought of when he woke up was if they could do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is solely based on the fact that my sister hissed at me because I made her do her zoom meeting.


End file.
